Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bag with a means to charge a portable electronic device. More specifically, the present invention pertains to an improved bag with a battery unit connected to a charging cable and a power cable, wherein the charging cable can connect to a variety of portable and/or hand held electronic devices. The battery unit is adapted to supply power to the electronic devices to which it is connected so that a user can charge the devices when away from other power sources.
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, and other hand held devices are ubiquitous and have become an essential part of modern daily life. For example, many mobile phones allow people to play games, snap photos, video chat, and navigate the internet, among other things. Unfortunately, the battery duration on many of these types of devices has yet to catch up with the high battery consumption. Accordingly, many people carry charging devices when they travel. However, charging devices can be easily misplaced or lost and are inconvenient to carry.
Additionally, conventional charging units directly supply power from an electrical outlet to the electronic device to which it is connected. Thus, these charging units require the user to locate an electrical outlet to supply power to the mobile phone. In this way, conventional charging units cannot be utilized to charge an electronic device unless an outlet is available nearby. This can be problematic to the user if the user does not have an access to an electrical outlet.
Some people carry external battery packs to supply power to their electronic devices. However, these battery packs are inconvient to transport. Additionally, the battery packs must be charged ahead of time before traveling, and do not comprise a means to receive additional power while traveling. Thus, a battery pack that is convenient to transport and that can receive supplemental power during travel is desired.
The present invention provides a bag for charging portable electronic devices such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer, or other hand held electronic devices. The device comprises a bag having an interior with a lining and an exterior having one or more pockets, wherein the space between the lining and the exterior defines an interior compartment at the bottom of the bag.
The interior compartment comprises a waterproof battery unit that is removably connected to a retractable power cable and a charging cable having a USB connection. The battery unit comprises a plurality of USB ports thereon so that multiple charging cables can be connected to the battery unit at one time to charge multiple electronic devices. The power cable is adapted to establish an electrical connection with an electrical outlet so as to supply power to the battery unit. The battery unit can store the received energy and can utilize it to charge one or more electronic devices when an electrical outlet is not available or accessible to the user. The battery unit may further comprise an indicator light thereon, wherein the light can illuminate to indicate that one or more electronic devices have been completely charged.
Description of the Prior Art
Some devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to external charging units for various types of electronic devices. For example, U.S. Published Patent Application Number 2011/0006729 to Matthias discloses a rechargeable battery charging case that can be used to charge electronic devices while the user is travelling. However, the device of Matthias does not relate to a bag having an integrated charging unit.
Other devices have been disclosed in the prior art that claim bags with a means for charging mobile devices. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 8,593,108 to Ferber discloses a portable charging system as installed in a bag. The charging system includes a battery, a docking station, a charging apparatus, and a cable. The battery and the docking station are disposed in a pocket that is located in the interior of the bag. Thus, the battery and the docking station are not imbedded in the bag. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,894,457 to Germagian discloses a carry case with an integrated power supply system for delivering power to multiple electronic devices from a single power source. This device, however, is not secured between the interior lining and the exterior of the bag.
U.S. Published Patent Application Number 2009/0224722 to Causey and U.S. Pat. No. 6,870,089 to Gray discloses a system and apparatus for charging an electronic device using solar energy. The device of Causey discloses a purse with a built in charger having a solar-powered battery. The battery, however, is not concealed under the lining of the bag. Gray discloses a system and apparatus for charging an electronic device using solar energy. The Gray apparatus includes a solar panel that can be opened from the exterior of the bag to receive sunlight. A charging cable can connect the electronic device to the solar panel at the exterior of the bag. Thus, the apparatus of Gray is disposed on the exterior of the bag rather than the interior of the bag.
The prior art devices are limited in that none of the devices disclose a bag with a built in battery unit for portable electronic devices, wherein the battery unit is enclosed between the interior lining and the exterior such that it is concealed and separate from the main compartment of the bag. The present invention provides a bag that can be used in a conventional manner, and an external battery unit that is securedly held in the bag for use when the user is not near an electrical outlet. The prior art devices include pockets in which charging units can be held, but the pockets interfere with the usage of the bag and the charging units can easily fall out therefrom. Thus, the present invention discloses a device that overcomes drawbacks of the prior art devices.
It is therefore submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing external charging units for electronic devices. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.